Golden hair and Teal eyes, a Saiyans tail
by Crazy Smegma
Summary: The tale of what would happen if Raditz came with a plea for help from Vegeta himself. Read to find out more.
1. Peace offering

**A/N: Ok guys here goes my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so bare with me as i umm...tell it like it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own dragonball z or anything related to it**

**a series of stars donates personality switches**

"Chi-chi, come on Krillin and the others are gonna have a party and I really want to go." Said Goku.

As Chi-chi turned around Goku couldn't help but notice the beauty in the face of the woman he had come to call his wife. _I always knew that there was a reason i married that woman he thought._ "I said no once and i'm going to say it for the last time Goku I don't want you hanging out with all of your old martial arts friends. Whenever you do you come home with the outrageous idea of training Gohan. And quite frankly i have don't want my son to become a muscle bound grotesque."

"I am thoroughly taken aback by your harsh words. Krillin is one of the strongest fighters i know and he is by no means a muscle...what was it?" Goku replied.

"A muscle bound grotesque." Chi-chi harshly replied.

"Yeah Krillin is hardly muscular at all. Besides i think that our son needs to be ready to take my place as earths defender when i'm gone." said Goku in an exasperated tone. "I want OUR son to get the best of both worlds if you ask me. If you let me train him for two out of the seven days in a week i promise that it won't interfere with his homework...regiment."

"Goku don't even say that, you and I both know that you live to train and train to live." Chi-chi said matter-of-factly. "But i have decided to let you go to your little party, and I swear to shenron that if Gohans training gets out of hand i'll...i'll...oh i don't know what i'll do but it won't be pretty."

"Oh Chi-chi have i ever told you that you are the greatest... oh yeah i love you to." Goku said as he turned to leave. At that moment a great feel of elation coursed through his limbs as he headed for Master Roshis. Had he not been so happy he would have felt the huge power, a power greater than his land on earth.

Piccolo sat, in mid-air, next to the waterfall, letting the feeling of peace and tranquility crawl through his mind and soul as he tried to meditate. _That blasted Goku always has something up his sleeve. But now the tide has turned. I'm going to enjoy hitting him with my new. _A tremor coursing through his mind shook Piccolo out of his meditative state. "What in the world could such a power belong to." he cursed. No sooner had the words left his lips when faintly on the horizon grew a figure. _Blast that Goku when did he get so powerful._ As the shape drew closer he realized that this figure was far to large and well-developed to be Goku. With a skid and a thud, the man landed on the ground below Piccolo, as Piccolo floated down to see what the mans buisness here was he realized that if the man hadn't had knee length hair he would have been a beefed up version of Goku.

"Hello green man, I need to find my brother and he is somewhere on this planet do you know him. His name is Kakarrot. He is probably the strongest being on this pathetic excuse for a planet. He most likely looks like me to."

"I don't know who you are stranger but i don't know any Kakarrots, but i do know that my power is only comparable to one man, a Goku. I also know that your power is insignificant compared to mine. So why should i answer to you stranger?" Piccolo blurted, his anger growing by the second.

"Hah you more powerful than me...laughable, let me check." After this statement the man reached up and touched a button on a green lense that covered his right eye. "The scouter clocks you in at 322, still more than i'd expect on this filth hole." The strange man said with a sneer.

"Wish you to die foolishman, do you not know to whom it is that you show such insolence." Piccolo raged as his hatred of the stranger intensified.

"You are welcome to try and attack me but..." At this the scouter started beeping again. "Ah a knew power, i'd love to stay and continue this playful banter but i really must be of now. Don't take it to personally." And with that the man flew off.

Raditz sped off towards the new power that he had picked up, fully aware of the Namek tailing him. After a minute or so had gone by he noticed a small island in the middle of the ocean. That must be where the scouter picked up the signal. Standing on the ground of the island he could pick out several figures talking and laughing.

As he drew closer he noticed that all the commosion stopped and everyone looked who this new person was.

"Who are you and what do you want." A short bald man said as Raditz landed.

After a few seconds ticked by in which Raditz examined every one that was staring at him. He managed to spot his brother "I'm here for him." Raditz said while pointing towards his brother. "You are Kakarrot are you not." he said to Goku

"No i'm not Kakarrot by any means my name is Goku." The man said, then a look of suprise that quickly turned into disbelief appeared on the mans face. "Is that a tail wrapped around your waist!"

"Why yes, Goku was it? That is my tail." Raditz said sarcastically.

"It's just like the one i used to have." Goku said

"Then that proves it, as i see none of these humans have tails that you are my long lost saiyan brother." Raditz said in a tone of mock awe.

"A saiya-what." Piped up a small old man with a staff in his hands.

"A saiyan, which leads to why i'm here as i bet most of you have begun to wonder already. Here it is the saiyan race, our race, have been enslaved by an evil tyrant named Frieza. He has blown up our planet and through the will of the fates only 4 of us survived. Goku, Myself, a saiyan elite like myself named Nappa, and the prince of all saiyans Vegeta. Vegeta has sent me here to collect Kakarrot and bring him back to train and ovethrow the oppressive overlord that is Frieza. Now to put things in perspective for you, your power level is..." A series of beeps from the scouter followed this comment. "346, mine is 1548, Nappas is 3178, and Vegetas is 8792. Now while Vegetas is immense Friezas power level is close to if not more then 500,000." After this comment a series of gasped erupted through the crowd. " Now the task may seem daunting but we have to try...because i'm tired of killing entire planets off because Frieza wishes it so." While speaking Raditz's tone switche from assertive to remorseful. " I hope that you realize how badly we need your help. Since Frieza took over our people have been sent to various planets to kill off all species, terraform it. Then to hand it over to Frieza to do what he wants. I'm getting tired of children watching in horror as i strike down their parents.

"That is just horrible." Goku said in disbelief. "I'd be glad to help, but won't i be the weakest link of the group?" Goku said. " I'm only a fifth as powerful as you and this Frieza has a power over 500,000. Won't i just be cannon fodder."

Then unexpectedly the short bald man piped up "No you won't Goku because i'll be there i'll do everything within my power to help you Goku."

"Krillin you do realize what your getting into, right." Goku asked. "You realize our chances of coming out on top?"

"Yes i do, what are friends for right?" Krillin asked. " And Goku i know you, there has never been a challenge that you have come to in your life that you didn't meet head on. Only to overcome it no matter what the odds." Krillin added with confidence.

"All right we best be off now then, it's a long journey. Hey green man if you're interested you are invited to ride along." Raditz said with a smile on his face.

Piccolo emerged from behind the house at this moment. "I'm coming, but only so that i insure that it will be me who will be the one to kill Goku, not some ridiculous alien tyrant in outer space."

"Is that so? Well the lets get going." Raditz while chuckling at the nameks comment.

"Wait, I know that Chi-chi will be fuming angry but i'm going to take my son Gohan with us. It will make an awesome training trip for him." Goku said cheerfully.

And after they retrieved Gokus child they departed for Planet-79 home of Vegeta.

**A/n: Well there you have it my first ever start to my first ever fanfic. As you can see not your typical, average, run-of-the-mill, dragonball z story. Just so you all know i will be posting power levels at the bottom of every chapter. If you have a problem with my changes to power go write your own fanfic plz.**

**Power Levels**

**Goku-346**

**Piccolo-322**

**Raditz-1548**

**Nappa-3178**

**Vegeta-8792**

**Frieza(1st form)-500,000**

**Plz Review. If you like it go ahead and say so. If you don't and are gonna be mean just shut up. If you don't but will give advice feel free to pitch in. **

**Next update in a couple of days...see you then**


	2. Life with a third eye

**A/N: hey guys chapter 2 here. thx for the review darksaiyan. BTW i liked your dbz/gt story.**

Chapter 2:Life with a third eye

As he sped toward the ki signal that was Gokus Tien spotted Yamcha 75 feet behind him. He slowed up a bit to allow Yamcha to catch up "Yamcha did you decide that taking on Frieza was to fun to pass up too?" Tien asked quizically.

"Yah I did, there's no way that i'm going to let Goku and Krillin have all of the fun!" Yamcha responded

"Haha, yeah...do you see that in the distance, it looks like a ship?" Tien said.

"Yep I can feel Gokus power down there."

As Tien and Yamcha got closer they could see the door to the shuttle closing. Taking off at full speed they skidded to a halt next to the now closed door. "Hey open up." Tien said while banging on the door. "I want to come too." The next thing he heard was the airlock inside the ship unlocking. As the ramp descended in front of Tien he saw Goku and the saiyan named Raditz standing at the top.

"Come on you guys, what are you waiting for the launch sequence has already started." Goku said in a hurried tone of voice

"No need to tell me twice."Yamcha said as he and Tien walked up the ramp.

Several hours later after having bathed and eaten Tien decided to take a walk around the huge shuttle. After several minutes of aimlessly wandering around Tien stumbled upon a large steel door with a red glowing light mounted above. As he stood transfixed wondering what the hell the door could be there foor he heard a voice behind him. "That my friend is the gravity room. That is where you should train while we travel to Prince Vegetas planet. Want me to show you how it works?" the voice said.

Turning around Tien noticed that it was Raditz who had managed to sneak up on him. "Yes i would love to see how it works, I need to get the edge over Goku and Piccolo." Tien said joyfully.

"Great, well then lets get to it." Raditz said opening the door, as he walked in Tien noticed what looked like the control panel off to his left. Raditz stepped up to the panel an said that he would turn it up to twice that of earths gravity. After Raditz had pressed the last button Tien could feel his weight double.

"Oh my Shenron. That is tough." Tien said as he watched Raditz assume a sparing stance. Assuming he knew what was going on Tien got into the Kamesenin stance with one hand behing his head raised high, and one in front of his body for defense. At this Tien could feel Raditzs ki level dash towards him at speed that Tiens eyes could not follow. Using pure instinct from his days as an assasin Tien dodged left narrowly missing a left punch thrown by Raditz. Quickly summoning his ki into his fingertip Tien shouted "Dodompa" as a ray of yellow energy shot out of his finger towards Raditzs head. As Raditz dodged the attack Tien phazed in behind Raditz while throwing a knee towards his kidneys. Raditz spun around at blindingly quick speed and stopped the knee with his palms.

"My my even with a power level of 155 you are still managing or trying to exploit my weaknesses, maybe Vegeta will not be so angry after all." Noticing the puzzled look on Tiens face he added "I wasn't supposed to bring anyone but Kakarrot." Realizing that he still had Tiens knee he threw a powerful uppercut into Tiens chin knocking him out cold.

After waking up several minutes later Tien realized that his head hurt something awful. Looking around and seeing Raditz he asked "How long was i out for?"

"Oh for about 3 or 4 minutes. Now i won't hold it against you if you don't tell me, but how did you do that yellow beam. I think you called it a Dodompa." Raditz asked.

"Oh the dodompa thats easy. First off do you understand how to manipulate ki?" Tien asked.

"Well no not really, I can blast somone with a wave of ki but i don't know how you concentrate the ki into a single area like that. I watched your power level jump from 177 to 745 while you did that." Raditz said in awe.

"Ok to make a single powerful point of ki you must first focus your mind into tapping into your pool of ki. Then you have to control it and let it course through your body to your hands." Tien said. "Now this part is very difficult at first but you have to stop the ki from escaping your palms. Then allow more and more to flow, then once you feel as if you have enough collected release it. If you want you can further manage the kis course through the air with your mind, but that takes practice." After he finished these words Tien noticed Raditz hard at work trying to control his ki as it jumped and flucuated through his hands. Raditz dropped his hands after having failed his first few attempts he walked over to Tien gave him a pat on the shoulder while saying his thanks and that he would pratice this technique.

After training on his own for several hours Tien decided that much longer and he would be pinned to the floor unable to move. He started off towards the kitchen at a slow stroll. Arriving in the kitchen he notice a huge pile of bowls and glasses on the table in front of him. Upon closer inspection he spotted Goku scarfing down bowls and bowls of rice. Looking up and noticing his companion Goku said "Can you believe it we get as much white rice as we want with no limit and without having to pay anything!" Goku said in a tone of supreme happiness.

"I'm happy for you Goku." Tien said in a tone of mock elation, turning to Raditz "We'll be lucky to get him out of this kitchen."

"He's a machine, does he ever get full?" Raditz asked.

"No I don't think he does, he just has varying degrees of emptiness." Tien said while laughing at the look that Goku had given him.

After having eaten to his hearts content, Tien stalked of to take a nap. On his way to his quarters of slumber he bumped into Yamcha. "Hey Tien, Raditz just showed me this gravity room. Wanna step in a go a round or to, we need to catch up to Krillin." Yamcha spouted.

"Well i was off to take a nap, but if you want to loose that badly lets go." Tien replied.

After stepping into to the room Yamcha turned to his right and stood in front of a green screen. Then he pressed a couple of buttons and said "Damn I went up 50 points just by standing in here with Raditz...excellent. Tien there is no way that you can win, now i'm up to 188."

"Oh yeah well let me try that out." Tien jotted back, after letting himself be scanned by the machine he let out a triumphant scream. "Booyah take that 191. Who is the man."

"Ok i see how it is but three points won't mean much when i stick my whole arm up your ass." Yamcha said playfully. While walking to the contol panel to turn up the gravity he heard Tien say. "Ok Yamsmoocha what ever you say man."

They both let out a short gasp as the gravity hit. "Hey don't call me that you know i hate that name, she doesn't even call me that anymore, we broke up." Yamcha retorted.

"Alright that is enough talk lets go." Tien said as they both assumed fighting stances. After a few seconds of high tension Yamcha let out a scream and charged Tien with a right-handed straight punch. Seeing the obvious attack Tien dodged right and threw up his left foot into Yamchas gut. Just before impact Yamcha managed to rotate in air and catch Tiens kick, reorienting himself with the ground and launched a flurry of kicks and punches to Tiens abdomen and head. While reeling back from Yamchas unexpected block Tien felt a foot connect with his stomach Tien phazed in behind Yamcha while throwing a knee towards Yamchas unsuspecting head. Yamcha sensed the disappearance of his opponect ki in front of him and dove left while powering up a ki blast, sensing his opponents energy rise Tien powered up a dodompa.

"Dodompa." Tien screamed

"Spirit ball." Yamcha bellowed

The two blasts met in air and defused on impact, not staying to watch the dust clear Tien shot off towards Yamcha. As Tien approached Yamcha brought up a kick at Tiens face. Tien dashed in behind Yamcha and hit him with a punch knocking him to the ground hard. Placing a hand on the ground and pivoting on it Yamcha fired off several blasts at Tien. Dodging the ki and charging Yamcha Tien shifted to his right and hit Yamcha square in the chest with a dodompa as Yamcha hit Tien in the head with a spirit ball.

As the dust cleared both fighters lay panting on the ground, looking up Tien said "Not bad Yamsmoocha, wanna call it quits and go shower?"

"Yah that last dodompa hurt, and don't call me that. I'll kill you." Yamcha said jokingly.

As they headed off to the showers Tien couldn't help thinking that this would be the best flight of his life.

**A/N: Ok there is chapter 2. Please if you read this review if only to say hi. If you review let me know who you want me to PoV next. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon**

**Krillin-254**

**Tien-177**

**Tien (after grav with Raditz)-191**

**Tien (after grav with Yamcha)-249**

**Yamcha-138**

**Yamcha (after grav with Raditz)-188**

**Yamcha (after grav with Tien)-235**

**Raditz-1549 (woohoo one point increase)**


	3. A wild disc or two

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for the wait on this one but my uncle came down with another xbox and mass system linking of halo 2 began.**

**Anon: One of the two saiyans you mentioned will die soon, sorry.**

**Daniel:I haven't decided which humans if any will keep with the saiyans.**

**DarkSaiyan:I realize that Tien was out of character a little and that was because this is and AU which is for changing things...okay fine I messed up but the AU thing makes a nice excuse lol...slaps little brother out of rage.**

**Ok so on with chapter 3**

Chapter 3:A wild disc or two

As the old monk walked towards the town he noticed the familiar orange glow of fire. "Hah, I didn't know that there would be a festival tonight." The monk thought to himself, as if replying his thoughts the shriek of a young woman echoed into the night. "Oh please don't let it be us...please not us." The old man thought. Recently there had been a gang breakout in Japan, where the gangs had been going to coastal villages and burning them to the ground just to make an example for the other gangs to beat. As he came closer to his hometown he heard the rumble of engines and saw the flicker of headlights as the gangs roared off into the dusk. Now at a full run the monk saw everything that he loved up in flames. He noticed several townspeople lying dead on the ground. To shocked to cry or move the monk just stood taking in his surroundings. From behind he heard the rustle of dirt. Spinning around he saw a young boy lying there curled up into a little ball. As the monk approached the young child he noticed tears streaking down the childs face.

"It's okay young one, tell me your name." The child said nothing, he stared straight into the monks eyes as if deciding whether or not to trust him.

"My...my name...is...it's Krillin." The young boys said inbetween sobs.

"It's okay come here, lets go find your family. Where is your house at Krillin?" The monk asked.

The boy pointed off to the right at a cottage that had been charred beyond belief. Grabbing Krillins hand they approached the house. As they brushed away the remenants of the door they saw that the fire still raged inside of the house. "MOM...DAD!" Krillin shouted into the house.

"Krillin I don't...I don't think that they made it. Do you have any relatives that you know of." The child broke down to crying even more furiously than before, he shook his head. "Then you can come back with me to the shaolin temple if you want to."

As the child sat there contemplating this offer inbetween fits of grief a rafter inside of the house broke. "Young Krillin we need to leave before we recieve the same fate as these people around us..."

Krillin woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe that he had had that dream again. Master Yoshiro had always said that Krillins parents had sent him there to learn the martial arts. "When I get back to earth I need to ask him about that, i'm old enough to know the truth." Krillin thought. Getting up out of bed Krillin decided that he needed a shower. As he stepped into the shower he let the soft water cleanse his body of dried sweat from his body. After several more minutes in the shower he stepped out, dried off, and put on his blue and orange gi. While wandering around for something to do he checked the clock next to his bed, _Darn two more hours till anyone will be up to train with. Maybe i'll just go practice in the gravity room for a while. _ Being as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Yamcha Krillin left his dorm room to go to the gravity room. As he got to the door he could here somebody inside. "How in the HFIL do they manage to build up their ki like that without firing it off. Erg I almost had it that time." As he knocked of the door he could here Raditz from inside say "Now who would be up at this hour."

The door opened and Krillin said "I would be up at this hour, are you having trouble building concentrated ki?"

"Oh its you Krillin and yes i am having alot of trouble with it!" Raditz said in a very exasperated voice.

As he stepped by Raditz into the gravity room he felt his weight increase two fold. "Well lets see what you can do then."

Closing the door behind himself Raditz said "Okay but you know its almost funny, I was under the impression that all earthlings were weak and stupid. Now I know that your only weak." A smile broke out on his face after this comment.

"Hah very funny, show me your ki abilities." Krillin retorted.

"Here goes nothing." Raditz brought his finger to the ceiling, a faint yellow glow began to form on the tip of his finger. After about a second of amassing ki into his finger it all discharged towards the roof. "Shit. You see that always happens." Raditz screamed.

"Your problem is that you want to be able to do it in three or four hours but it takes days to years until you will be able to make sure it won't escape. Then even longer to be able to manipulate it after it has been fired off. Here watch this is a new move that I have been working on." Krillin said. Before Krillin could do anything Raditz walked over to a console on the wall and hit a few buttons. All of the walls began to glow yellow. "Now the walls will deflect your ki back and forth. It makes for an excellent way to train if you are by yourself."

"Hmm okay i'll give it a try." Krillin said. Krillin raised his hand straight up into the air with his palm facing upwards. Almost instantly a small ball of ki formed in his hand. As Raditz watched the monks eyes close and a bead of sweat drop down his face Krillin began to flatten the ki. Raditzs jaw dropped as he watched ki become perfectly flat. "_KIENZAN." _Krilln shouted and threw the ki at the wall.Watching the ki bounce off of the wall Krillin realized while the ki flew back at him that if it hit him he would be cut in half. "Oh shit get out of the room. If it hits you..." Krillin jumped over his blast while spinning to watch it "If it hits you your dead." Krillin screamed while dodging under the disc. Trying to dissipate the disc he charged up a kamehameha wave."Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA." Krillin watched in horror as the disc cut through is kame wave, now three powerful ki blasts were flying around the room. As Krillin dodged and jumped and spun and dodged some more Raditz stood outside of the room with the door open laughing insanely at what he was witnessing. Krillin jumped through the door at the first chance he got and Raditz slammed it behind him.

"You...haha...should really...ha...consider entertaining people as a profession." Raditz said while rolling on the floor.

"Oh you're such a good friend I almost died in there, and what did you do...you stood out here and cackled at my attempts at living." Krillin said with sweat dripping down his face.

"I'm really hurt that you would say that...I held the door open." Raditz said pretending to be offended.

"Oh my Shenron thank you so much for that. By the way will those blasts still be floating around in there when the next person goes in?"

"Oh no I just have to go up to the bridge and activate the ki vaccum to suck those blasts up." Noticing a puzzled look on Krillins face he added "It will help to fuel the ship. Well I really must be off to bed if i'm going to be up in time for breakfast so I can tell everyone about this." Raditz said.

Dripping in sweat and smelling like a pig Krillin set off for his second shower and second attempt at sleep for the night. As he slipped into bed after his shower Krillin was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After what seemed like five minutes Krillin woke to Yamcha saying "Hey Krillin get up Piccolo and Goku are about to fight...hurry up we might miss something!" Jumping up and into his gi Krillin and Yamcha broke into a run towards the gravity room. As they got to door they saw Tien, Gohan, and Raditz standing next to a window and looking in intently. All that Krillin could hear was "That's it Piccolo you have crossed the line. Prepare to die."

**A/N:Uh-oh what has Piccolo done this time?Tune in next time on DBZ to find out. Pretty awesome place to end a chapter huh. Ok for the last time Read and Review or I hunt you down and make you watch as your whole family di...reviews.**

**Krillin-277**

**Krillin(after grav with Raditz)-300**

**Tien-249**

**Yamcha-235**

**Raditz-1550**

**Goku-415**

**Piccolo-400**

**hope you like it..bye**


	4. The son and the Namek

**A/N: Well people here it is the conclusion of what was happening last time. I really hope that you all enjoy this one, cuz its my favorite so far.**

**Oh yeah and starting with this chapter i'm going to open up a poll for who you think should go super-saiyan first Vegeta,Nappa,Goku,Gohan, or Raditz so cast your vote in your review and I'll tally them up.**

**Oh yeah and i will allow you, teh 1337 fans to decide if movie characters should be included. Cool,Brolly,Janemba, and Bojack are up and maybe the guy from the Tapion movie.**

**Chapter 4: The son and the namek**

"Oh so for training your son to fight, you want to kill me now. Am I mistaken? Well go ahead and try Goku." said Piccolo as he took off his weighted training clothes.

"Piccolo I wouldn't object to you training my son, except for the fact that you were holding him by his head and gathering ki while laughing insanely." Goku retorted while taking off his weighted clothes also. "For my sons spilt blood you will pay"

Yamcha looked down at the kid to his right side. At first glance Gohan looked alright, but after closer inspection Yamcha noticed that the kid had a black eye and his nose had been knocked a little crooked with a slim trail of crusty blood running from his nose to his chin. "Damn kid are you okay?"

"Yah I am, Mr. Piccolo met me in there while I was training. Then he wanted to spar but I couldn't block fast enough, he is very fast. I don't remember him holding me though." Gohan said. Yamcha could tell by the way that Gohan was speaking that he had been knocked unconscious during his "sparring" session with Piccolo.

Inside of the room both fighters got low into their fighting stances. "It's amazing both of their powers have shot up nearly to 700, Goku is barely higher. This should be interesting." said Raditz. Both of the fighters were locked in a staring match neither moving an inch. Goku dashed toward Piccolo swinging his leg toward Piccolo's head. Piccolo dodged while raising his left hand to grab Goku's leg. With Goku's leg in hand Piccolo did a half spin and launched Goku towards the wall. Inches before hitting the wall Goku used his ki to stop, he landed in his fighting stance. Then simaltaneously they both let out screams of rage and lept into the air, both fighters met in mid air and threw enraged punches and kicks. Neither fighter worried about their defense and let many of their opponents blows land almost unnoticed. Goku placed both of his hands in front of Piccolo's face and fired off a small ki wave which sent Piccolo flying into the wall. Piccolo extended both of his arms and wildly slashed and punched at Goku. Goku narrowly dodged the first couple of hits then as fatigue set in he got hit right in his face with a ferocious punch which sent him flying towards the wall. Taking advantage of Goku's momentarily stunned state Piccolo put two of his fingers to his forehead and began to accumulate ki in them. Sparks flew from his fingers as he powered up his attack, as Goku began to stand up he noticed his opponents attack and began one of his own. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!." "Special Beam Cannon." They screamed simultaneously as Goku released his familiar blue ki wave and Piccolo let loose with a spiraling beam with a straight beam of ki going through the middle of the spiral. The Special Beam Cannon cut the Kamehameha in two and blasted through Goku's shoulder. The two remaining parts of the Kame wave hit Piccolo in the face and chest. Enraged by the blood he saw flowing freely from his shoulder he charged at Piccolo. As he sped low on the ground Raditz noticed just for a split second that Goku's hair had stood up straight and yellow and his eyes had gone pupiless. Then as suddenly as it had happened his transformed state dissapeared. "What the HFIL was that" Raditz said.

"What was what?" Gohan asked from below.

"Oh nothing...Just err thinking about Piccolo's attack earlier." Raditz said.

"Oh yah that was a neat attack." Gohan replied. Goku attacked Piccolo with a flurry of wild haymakers. Goku kicked Piccolo in the stomach hard enough to send him flying. While Piccolo flew towards the wall Goku charged up a small ball of ki and shot it at Piccolo. Sensing his opponents sudden rise in ki Piccolo extended his arm halfway across the room to knock Goku's jaw loose just as Goku's blast found its mark on Piccolo's face.

Exhausted from the intensity of the fight they had just had both fighters fell to the ground unconscious. Outside of the room all that was heard was "Holy Shit" from Yamcha. Slowly Raditz walked towards the door to the gravity room "I'm going to need one of you to carry their clothes for me." At this Krillin stepped into the room and gathered up Piccolo's and Goku's weighted clothing.

"Oh my Shenron how in the world can they even move with all this on." Krillin exclaimed as he dragged the clothes from the gravity chamber.

Hours later Yamcha and Tien were still discussing the fight that had gone on. "And did you see that new attack that Piccolo unleashed, that was excellent." said Yamcha.

"Yes I did see that, it kind of makes you wonder how much training he has been doing. I have been training from dusk till dawn for the past five years and I still can't manage to stay in the same group as them." Tien said with a grimace on his face.

"I think that you and I...and Krillin should start to train with the sole purpose of not being completely obsolete when we face Frieza. I mean 500,000 compared to my 235 or even Raditzs 1550. Would he even feel our attacks?" Yamcha asked with a look of utter despair on his face.

"No I don't think that he would. Lets go find Krillin and maybe Raditz if he'd like to help us train...we need the help." Tien said while his expression sank even lower than before.

After having grabbed Krillin from the mess hall and Raditz from the medical bay, where the computer was healing Goku and Piccolo, they all headed for the gravity room. "Okay now all of you have only ever trained at two times your earths gravity, but planet-79 is five times that so we need to get you ready for it." Raditz remarked. Everyone in the room braced themselves as they watched Raditz turn up the gravity. As the gravity hit Krillin and Tien sank to one knee and Yamcha fell on his face. They all looked on in awe as Raditz turned and marched in front of them as easily as he had when the gravity was normal. "Alright now that that is done." Krillin,Yamcha, and Tien had stood up by now. "Lets go, how about a little three on one." Before the last word had left his mouth Yamcha and Krillin had charged at Raditz their fists ablaze with ki. As they got in range they both attacked with roundhouse kicks towards Raditz's head. Raditz dodged underneath both of the kicks and narrowly dodged a dodompa ray that Tien had powered up.

"Come now boys don't tell me that this is all you have." Raditz said with a smirk on his face. "I was teaching my nephew yesterday and he performed better than this." At this Yamcha roared in rage and charged with his fists flailing, Raditz easily dodged the ravenous assault. Sensing Tien's energy builing behind him he grabbed onto Yamcha's leg as he kicked and flung him towards Tien. Raditz heard the collision behind him and charged at Krillin. Krillin paniced when he saw Raditz charge and powered up an attack. "KIENZAN." Krillin screamed and released a rotating blade of ki. Raditz raised his hands and laced them together above his head as he charged at the disc. He brought his hands down on top of the disc with an axe-handle smash. Krillin looked on in awe as he saw his attack fall to the floor and dissapate. Before Raditz could reach Krillin, Yamcha and Tien had gotten to their feet and fired off small blasts of ki, Raditz got hit directly in the back by both and fell to the floor. He put his hand on the floor as he fell and pivoted on it, as he regained his feet he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Raditz held his hand up towards his opponents with all of his fingers pointing towards them. He began to collect ki on the tip of each of his fingers, after a second or two of gathering ki he opened his mouth and screamed "Banshee Blast!" and five beams of yellow ki shot from his fingers and charged his opponents.

"Spread out!" Tien shouted as he saw the attack coming. Krillin dodged left and managed to dodge all of the beams, while Yamcha dodged right and got hit with the beam that had been shot from Raditz's pinky. Tien stood his ground and concentrated on dodging the three that were coming is way, he tried to jump but managed to only get a foot or so off of the ground. On his way down two of the beams hit him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Raditz charged at Tien while he was doubled over and hit him with an uppercut that knocked Tien unconscious. "Now to finish of you twaaaaaaarg!" Raditz screamed and began to fall down as he felt the power draining from his body. He turned around and saw that Krillin had grabbed his tail in a vice grip. "Aaaaah ah ha haha ha now now little one did you think that an elite warrior like myself would walk around with such an obvious weakness." Raditz whipped his tail high into the air and threw krillin from it. Raditz dashed at a speed faster than Yamcha or Krillin could see and reappeared behind Krillin. Krillin turned around to see Raditzs' huge fist collide with his face. Krillin fell down and Raditz could sense his ki deplete completely. _Two down one to go_ he thought.

Yamcha slowly backed up with an anxious look on his face. _Well I guess that I have to at least try and win _Yamcha thought. Yamcha waited till Raditz got within striking range and fired off three rapid spirit balls. Raditz took the first one right in the chest and stumbled backward. He took the second in the face and dropped to one knee, then as the third spirit ball whizzed towards his face he charged up a ki ball and fired it towards the spirit ball. Before either ki blast connected Yamcha launched himself to the right of Raditz then sped towards him and threw a knee towards his head. Raditz sensed Yamchas movement through the bright flashes of ki and raised his hand to catch the knee before it hit its mark. Raditz stood up with Yamcha's knee in hand and threw Yamcha into the wall.

Several hours after the battle in the gravity room Yamcha awoke to Krillin, Tien, and Raditz talking at a table in front of him. "So it only took you three days to master the ki concentration technique and to develop your own attack. Not bad, I like your new attack by the way." said Tien.

"Well you should like the new attack, it's yours, just done with five fingers instead of one. The only difference is that I have power to back it up." Raditz said with a smirk on his face.

Tien shot Raditz a sarcastic look when Yamcha spoke up "Yah I don't understand how you managed to defeat all of us at the same time. I wasn't holding back at all and we didn't even touch you."

"Well I have been fighting on various planets all of my life as a necessity, not for sport as you all have. That is how Vegeta, Nappa, and I achieved such a high power." Raditz said.

"Yah well we certainly have alot of catching up to do don't we." Krillin said

Goku awoke in a daze. He looked around his surroundings, he was in a tube full of blue gel. _I wonder how in the hell I get out of this_ Goku thought. Inside of his head he heard an artificial voice say "Vital signs steady, injuries 100 percent. Removing remedy gel." Goku watched as the blue gel around him seeped out of the bottom of the tank. "Detaching status cable." The voice said. Immediatly after these words Goku felt the cable in his chest and arms detach. He fell to his knees on the ground in front of tank. "Oh man I fell pretty bad." Goku said as his body spasmed with heat. "I need some rest." He said to himself. Goku began to march off for his dorm room.

**A/N: Well there it is. I know that I skipped around personalities alot but I felt like too much had to be said for just one person to expeirience in one chapter. Next Chapter will take place after one month has elapsed on the ship.. so be braced for major power increases.**

**Raditz(pre 3on1 fight)-1550**

**Raditz(after 3on1 fight)-1587**

**Goku(before Piccolo fight)-415**

**Goku(after Piccolo fight)-789**

**Piccolo(before Goku fight)-400**

**Piccolo(after Goku fight)-746**

**Krillin(before 3on1 fight)-300**

**Krillin(after 3on1 fight)-325**

**Tien-249**

**Tien(after 3on1 fight)-300**

**Yamcha-235**

**Yamcha(after 3on1 fight)-280**

**Gohan(before inferred training with Raditz)-1**

**Gohan(after inferred training with Raditz)-77**

**Damn that was alot of power. **

**Okay random trivia time...i rewrote this chapter 5 times before I decided that I had it just right**


	5. Toppling the giant

**A/N:I'd just like to say one thing...I YOU EFFING READ IT...EFFING REVIEW IT...OR SUFFER MY WRATH...now that that is over with we left off last time with Goku awakening. One month has passed and thanks to cooperation from everyone the group as a whole has gotten much stronger. So without further ado I give you...dun dun dun chapter 5...oh yeah and plz review i mean seriously i've got 12 reviews and like 400 hits...only so many can be an accident.**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Mr. Xiran the author of Halo 3:Fall of the covenant(an excellent story by the way you really should check it out) for fixing my normally horrible grammar and for helping me with the story that will be all.**

Chapter 5:Toppling the giant

"Come on now kid you must have some power left...we've only been in here for 2 hours." Raditz said with a look of desperation on his face.

"I know that Uncle Rads but i'm tired." Gohan responded then as a second thought added "We trained all day yesterday!"

"I realize that we trained all day yesterday and I refuse to be the uncle of weak nephew. You will at lest be as strong as the earthlings in there when we reach Vegeta's planet." Raditz said. He noticed the grimace grow on Gohan's face. "Alright fine you win we can stop for the day, but lets just have one last sparring match so I can practice reading peoples ki."

Raditz closed his eyes and got into his fighting stance. He reached his own ki out towards Gohan's and watched in his minds eye the amazing aura that Gohan had recently grown into. He could feel Gohan's emotion change from despair to relief that training was almost over. He felt Gohan lunge toward him and heard the wind shuffle to accommodate Gohans sudden movement. Raditz put his hand open in front of his face to catch Gohan's fist, he pulled down Gohan's arm and threw two quick jabs towards Gohan's head. Gohan managed to dodge both punches then retaliated with a kick of his own at Raditz's midsection. Raditz blocked the kick with his elbow and opened his free hand in Gohan's face, his hand turned yellow and discharged a small ki wave that sent an already exhausted Gohan to the ground unconscious. He revived Gohan with a saiyan technique he had learned in the elite gaurd. "Jeez Uncle Rads you sure have gotten good at ki sensing. I didn't even land a punch this time." Gohan said with affection gleaming in his eyes.

"Yah kid I know, but I did have an excellent teacher." Gohan understood that Raditz was talking about Goku.

"I'll make sure to give him your thanks." Gohan said with a grin on his face. An earth shaking rumble echoed through the room. "Uh-oh I think my tummy wants to train now too." Gohan and Raditz both laughed after this. As they left the gravity room Raditz let Gohan go on ahead to the mess hall. He watched his nephew run off to where his dad spent half of his time. _By Vegeta that kid has gotten good in just one month of training._ As he turned the corner into the mess hall he saw Gohan plop down next to Goku while telling him of tales of his training.

"So Raditz I hear that you have perfected your ki sense ability to an art form." Goku said without taking his face away from the plates and bowls in front of him.

"It's true I managed to beat a 4 year old with my eyes closed." Raditz said with a smile breaking on his face.

"Hey Uncle Rads i'm actually 4 and one half years old now." Gohan said while making a sour face at Raditz.

"Oh are you really...my my they grow up so fast." Raditz said returning the sour face. "Have you seen the humans, they asked me if I would train with them today?"

"Oh ummm I think I saw Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien leave out the back door. They muttered something about the gravity room." Goku replied still glued to his rice bowl.

In the gravity room the silence was broken by a certain scarred hero saying. "Oh yeah my power is just skyrocketing here lately. I'm up to 866." Said Yamcha as he stepped down from the wall scouter. Tien stepped up and a series of beeps followed.

"Well Yamcha looks as if I am still above you, if only just. I'm at 877 right now." Tien said.

Krillin stepped up to the machine and let out a sigh. "And I really thought that training with Goku yesterday would put me on top but i'm at 876."

They all instinctively stepped backward into a triangle and dropped low into a fighting stance. A moment or two of raw tension passed when Tien phased behind Yamcha before anyone could react and hit him with a knee to the back of the head. Yamcha sprawled forward but caught himself before hitting the ground. He pivoted to face Tien and went to throw Tien a ki blast when he was hit in the side by Krillin's foot. As Yamcha cartwheeled through the air he saw Krillin dash at Tien's head. Tien saw the dash too and was to fast, he threw his hands into the air and screamed "Taiyoken" a white flash erupted throughout the room and blinded Yamcha and Krillin. As the light dimmed to normal Krillin noticed that instead of one Tien now three were standing in front of him. "Aww that is no fair, come on." Krillin said.

In unison the three Tiens said "Whats the matter Krillin my power level splits three ways when I do this." At this one of the Tiens flew at Krillin. Krillin knocked the Tien that had charged to the side only to be hit in the face with a dodompa. Yamcha charged at the only Tien that hadn't done anything yet and headbutted him in the ribs. As the fight raged on the three Tiens were to overpowering for Krillin and Yamcha. After all was said and done in the gravity chamber Tien reverted to his normal self and marched out of the gravity room with a very upset Krillin and a very whinny Yamcha.

"Oh you two are just mad that you can't do that technique. Now get over it." Tien said having fed up with their incessant annoyances.

"But it's cheating, you knew that we couldn't win after you did that." Krillin moaned in complaint.

"Yeah Krillins right, from now on that move is illegal." Yamcha agreed.

"Okay fine next time i'll beat both of you senseless by myself." Tien also agreed while a smirk grew on his face.

Krillin and Yamcha both shot him dirty looks. They rounded the corner to their quarters and saw Piccolo meditating in the middle of the room. "Does he have to float in the middle of the room when he does that, couldn't he do that in a corner or something?" Yamcha asked

After a few seconds they heard a voice behind them say "No I guess I don't have to meditate in the middle of the room, but I choose to because you all can't do anything about it." Then as startling as Piccolo speaking had been another voice spoke.

"No they can't but...I can. Now hows about you start to treat us with respect, we are all here for another month and it would be an easier month to go through if you were even trying to act pleasant towards us." Raditz had appeared in the door. Piccolo uncurled his legs from underneath him and looked with disgust upon Raditz. "There we go, that's a good boy now i'll leave you all to it."

Hours later with the gravity turned up to twenty times earth's gravity Piccolo said out loud to no one but himself "Who the hell does that Raditz think he is, talking to me like that. Once I have disposed of Goku I will dispose of him to. Hmph the self indignant bastard."

"Daddy did you really save the earth from Piccolo's daddy." Gohan asked his father.

At the foot of Gohan's bed Goku replied "Yes I did, now I told that that was the last question. You need to get your rest because we wake up nice and early tomorrow and it's my turn to train you." Goku said with a huge grin on his face. "Go to sleep Gohan, good warriors get lots of sleep."

Gohan slowly went to sleep with thoughts of his own fathers greatness and a new intensity to train flared in the young boys gut.

"Daddy...daddy...DADDY wake up we have to train. Dad how am I ever going to be strong like you if you can't even wake up to train me." Said an exasperated Gohan. He shook his father furiously and watched as he began stir.

"Chi-chi, i've told you once and i'll tell you again. I can't cook, and I don't know where the T.V. remote is." Goku said grogily. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to sleep again.

"Dad it's not mom it's me now get up." Gohan said in despair. Goku jumped up and looked suprised for a second, then a look of relaxation came over his face.

"Oh yeah I have to train you, sorry Gohan." Goku said sheepishly.

"It's okay, now just get ready so we can get started." Gohan replied in a commanding tone of voice.

Minutes later they arrived at the door to the gravity chamber. After they had gotten in and set it to two times earth's gravity Goku spoke. "Alright son it's time that you learn how to control your power level. Right now your ki fluctuates on and off with your emotions but if you learn to control it you don't have to get really mad to unlock your whole base potential. Okay first you have to well, umm it's like ki sensing yourself, you use your energy to contract on itself. By doing this you can make you power almost nonexistent. Then to raise your power level you have to kind of allow your ki to flow from you but just before it escapes you basically don't let it then in an effort to escape you ki will build thereby increasing your power. Got all that?" Goku explained to his eager son.

Gohan stood there in silence for a minute, then two, then three when finally Goku could feel his son's level shrink to below one. "That's great Gohan you're doing it. Now try to unfold all of it and make yourself ascend to your max." Gohan stood there for a second then a small scream emanated from his lips. A small white aura began to surround the boy, then just as quicly as it had come it was gone and the boy stood in wonder at his new power.

"I have this much power!" Gohan stated suprised.

"Well yeah, this is what you were at before you suppressed it, it just feels huge because your power just multiplied several hundred times." Goku said with a look of admiration gleaming from his eyes.

**A/N: Well that ends it hope that you all enjoyed it. I promise that the next chapter will be better i'm just trying to get to my favorite part of the story...where Vegeta shows up. Hehe.**

**Power Levels**

**Goku-1234**

**Goku(no weights)-1356**

**Piccolo-1100**

**Piccolo(no weights)-1235**

**Raditz-1844**

**Yamcha-866**

**Krillin-876**

**Tien-877**

**Gohan-144**

**Gohan(no weights)-167**

**Now somemay notice that huge increases have happened but you have to account for the fact that they have never use a gravity room before and are constantly pushing themselves past the limit. And they have a goal...500,000, when you have a goal work does tend to go quicker with a goal in hand. I also know that it looks as if the human may already be getting left in teh dust but i assure you all that that is not so. They will be effective till the BUU audience gasps saga and maybe even farther i don't know.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this and double thanks if you review.**


	6. Fruition of Training

**A/N:Ok this chapter is my new favorite so you guys need to plz review for the sake of my sanity. It's infuriating to have 526 hits but only 15 reviews. **

**Mirai Trunks-I appreciate that you took the time to review but you need to know what you are talking about before you review. Gohans natural power is only 1 when he is born. It jumps to 710 when his emotions overcome him and he attacks Raditz. His power just as soon as he gets in a headbutt jumps right back down to one. I also realize that my story needs to kickstart itself but by letting you read about how hard they train and how desperate the situation is you feel better when everything turns out okay. Also it is very hard to state what Gohans power is cuz he fluctuates so mucho grande**

**Daniel-I don't know whether or not Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin used weighted clothes but for now they don't.**

**Darksupersaiyan-Gohan catches up soon no need to worry. I also think that it won't be Goku to get to super saiyan first. I just plain don't like Goku. But there is a chance you never know.**

**On to chapter 5.**

Chapter 5:Fruition of Training

_Deep space two days from planet Vegeta_

"Well Goku i'm glad that you have finally caught up, I now have a useful sparring partener." Said Raditz while he watched his brother step down from the wall scouter. Goku's power level had ranked in just under two thousand. Raditz stepped up to the wall-mounted scouter and waited for his number to be read. Unsuprisingly his power clocked in just barely over two thousand. "Ok so maybe you have a little ways to go but that twenty points is nothing."

"Now Raditz feeling cocky today are we? Have you forgotten what happened yesterday?" Goku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe it could be that you have forgotten that you had the kid on your team yesterday. He is no weakling anymore." Raditz remarked as he stepped low into a fighting stance. Goku followed suit, both fighters stood completely still testing the other opponent for weakness, when Goku charged with his fist straight out. Raditz managed to sidestep and countered with his fingers locked together. Goku rolled in air and put his forearm inbetween himself and his opponents strike, he pushed ki out of his feet and sped out from beneath Raditz's arms. Goku rolled to his feet and put his hands at his hip "KA" Raditz jumped a dozen feet into the air and spread his arms as wide as they would go "ME" he began to charge ki in his hands "HA" Raditz's and Goku's energy sparked and sputtered barely restrained by the owners "ME" a beam of power shot from each of Raditz's energy balls and converged five feet infront of him. "BANSHEE'S CRY" "HA" both of the waves of ki met midway between the fighters. Goku and Raditz both poured in as much energy as they possibly could to their attacks but neither of them gained even an inch either way. Finally Goku began to run out of energy and the ball that had amassed at the meeting point slowly made its way toward Goku. When the ball was inches from Goku's face Raditz detonated his ki and sent Goku flying. Goku hit the wall and slid down, as he sat up he winced in pain and put his hand to his ribs. "Aaaah darn that hurts, so much for twenty points of ki not mattering." said Goku he went to stand up but failed. "Arg I don't think anything broke though thank god."

"Ha well I guess that I lied right there, the small amount of ki that I posses over you did matter." Raditz said while he helped his brother up.

"By the way I like your new attack, the Banshee's cry, that was good. Now lets get me to a bed." Goku said while he stood up and staggered toward the door.

"Here let me give you a hand." Raditz slipped his hand around Goku's shoulder. Both men managed to slowly hobble of towards the dorms .

_In the quarters of the three humans_

"Man Yamcha I really can't believe how we all have become more than twice as powerful in just two months...it's almost unbelievable!" Krillin exclaimed. He stood in the middle of the room flexing his hands.

"Yeah it's awesome. I love the feeling of ki flowing through my body when I power up." Yamcha agreed and he too was flexing his hands and posing in the mirror.

"You two are amazing, you revel in your power while you know that Goku, Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and especially Frieza are our betters. When we should be rigorously training you two admire yourselfs."

"Tien you need to lay back, I admire myself so much so that I can keep up my confidence. If I didn't love myself so much i wouldn't be able to stay as focused as I am." Yamcha said.

"Oh I see so while Frieza pummels us you'll be able to die happy because you managed to improve your fighting. That is pathetic." Tien said with quiet rage.

"Tien it's not like me, you, Yamcha, or even Piccolo are gonna be the ones that actually beat Frieza. We all know that it is going to be one of the saiyans. They just get stronger faster than us and I have accepted that, that is the reason why I am so relaxed about this. Goku will find a way, he always finds a way." Krillin tried to calm down Tien but failed, realizing the futility of his arguement Krillin decided to add "Okay have it your way, i'll agree to train more with you and not whine after 4-5 hours in the gravity room."

"That more like it, what about you Yamcha?" Tien's mood lifted after hearing his friends acceptance of training.

"Yeah I guess that if Krillin is willing to train with you then I can." Yamcha hung his head in self pity.

Krillin and Yamcha strolled several feet behind Tien as he led the way to the gravity room. Several hours and a few bloody noses later the trio emerged from the gravity room. "Well you guys I don't know what it is but my powers seem to increase almost by themselves." Said Tien, he stood nearly unscathed inbetween his friends.

"Yeah I have noticed and it annoys me alot, I spend the same amount of time training as you but I just don't seem to be gaining any ground on either you or Krillin over here." Yamcha hung his head in disgrace. As was usual after the trio left the gravity room Yamcha had the most bumps and bruises to show for.

"Don't feel bad Yamcha I can't gain any ground on 6 eyes over there." Krillin laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke.

"Watch what you say monk I might not be inclined to go so easy on you two next time." Tien uttered in friendly contempt.

_Planet Vegeta one day before arrival of Raditz and Goku_

A man standing barely over five and half feet emerged from the threshold. His body glistened with thick oily sweat "That was good Nappa but my orbital scouter has been picking up Raditz's signal for weeks now and he has gained substantial ground on your power. I dare to say that he is your approximate equal now. And he has been training very rigourously with a power that I can only assume to be Kakarrots. If you wish to remain my body gaurd you will have to start gaining power."

"Yes Sire, I will gain power or relenquish my position as your personal gaurd." A huge man of at least seven feet replied.

"That is right unless you want to be stripped of you position by a third class Saiyan." The smaller man smirked at his own words, and witnessed the rage flowing through out his training partners veins. "Now go and tell the servants to prepare a feast for our company, I will accept nothing less than perfection for our guests, Nappa." He again laughed heartily inside as he recalled that not two weeks earlier Nappa had arrived to no more than his son waiting. The thought of a third class getting a feast from Vegeta himself seemed to kill him inside. Nappa stood there in a cold fury unable to accept what he had just heard. "What are you just standing there for you buffoon go do as I said or I shall stop your heart here and now!" Vegeta said enjoying the tormenting game he was playing. Somewhere at the back of his mind he could see the resemblance between himself and Frieza, the thought sickened him.

"Yes my Prince, I will go inform the cooks of their current task." Nappa retorted through gritted teeth. He turned and walked away as quick as he could. Once out of sight and ear shot he punched the wall nearest to him several times all the while cursing Vegeta. "I'll show them i'll show them all, Vegeta will beg for mercy when I am done." Nappa stalked off to the kitchens to relieve his anger.

_Back in Vegetas quarters_

"The stupid oaf thinks that I don't know of his alignment with Frieza, the idiot thinks that his messages are still leaving this planet. Ignorance is forgivable but stupidity I cannot forgive." Vegeta sat on his bed contemplating his friends betrayal. "I will watch as he, Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza all die at my feet." And with those final thoughts the young prince fell into a deep sleep.

_Deep space 2 hours from arrival at Vegetas planet_

"Okay everyone I have called all of you here to inform you we will be arriving at Vegetas in about two hours. You all need adorn formal saiyan attire. Now go shower and look in your wardrobes for the silver tunic and golden gloves, that is what you will all wear. Bring whatever shoes you have, the tailors on our ship could not get enough material to make shoes for everybody." Raditz watched over the faces in the crowd as everyone realized that he was serious. Raditz followed Goku and Gohan out of the kitchen towards their rooms. When they got there he walked straight over to the closet and pulled out the fresh dress clothes that the ships crew had made for them. By the time that Goku and Gohan emerged from the shower he was already dressed in a silver tunic that had a huge black symbol that meant Vegeta in the saiyan language. He helped Goku with the complexity of putting on gloves and watched in amusement as his nephew got dressed quicked than Goku had. "Okay, you two are the only saiyans that are on this ship so we are going to lead the way out and introduce the others to Vegeta slowly. The last thing that we want is an angry Vegeta on our hands." Over the intercom a voice announced that it would only be 15 minutes till the arrival at Planet Vegeta.

**A/N: Wow i am really sorry that this chapter took so long to put up but i had to camping with my family and as i got home i got sick and have had no energy till now to post this sumbitch. On to the weekly power levels.**

**Vegeta-10,000**

**Vegeta(max)-18,000**

**Nappa-3400**

**Raditz(15 minutes to arrival)-2015**

**Raditz(15 minutes to arrival w/o weighted clothing)-2900**

**Goku(15 minutes to arrival)-1996**

**Goku(15 minutes to arrival w/o weighted clothing)-2700**

**Piccolo(15 mins.)-1774**

**Piccolo(no weights)-2500**

**Gohan-600**

**Gohan(no weight)-700**

**Yamcha-1200**

**Krillin-1400**

**Tien-1600**

**Now how do you like it...once again i would like to apologize for not posting this bad boy sooner. Remember plz review**


	7. Humans and the Giant

**A/N: Hey ya'll school has finally given me a break and I have decided to write in my free time...feel honored normally this goes to running or more football. Awesome huh? ok here we go.**

**Chapter 7:Humans vs. Nappa**

"What is all of this human trash doing here? I specifically said to get only Kakarrot. You had better have a good reason for it." Vegeta glared at his luitenent.

"Well, your highness, they are about as powerful as I was when I went down there. And you never know who has the potential to beat Frieza." Raditz looked at the ground in shame. This was exactly what he had tried to avoid.

"I know who has the potential to beat Frieza, I do. I sent you to get Kakarrot to give me a three-on-one type challenge and so that you could have a training partener. Human bodies however similar to ours are not cut out for combat."

"How do you know about earthlings?" Raditz looked up in suprise at his prince.

"Are you forgetting that my father was a highly respected king, I have trained with many dead humans and even "The Lord of Worlds" King Kai himself. Now you would be wise to remember that my father was no fool. He knew he was raising the end of Frieza. Now then earthlings tell me...no show me why I shouldn't just kill you right now. If all three of you can render Nappa unconscious i'll spare you. If not he will kill you."

Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw no lie. Nappa dropped his chin and raised his hands. "I'll give you and advantage, go ahead and surround me." Before giving Nappa a chance to finish speaking they surrounded him. Krillin got behind Nappa and began to charge up a kamehameha wave. Tien and Yamcha jumped forward and threw kicks and punches and more kicks and punches. Nappa stood there for several seconds and threw his head back. "HAHAHAAHAHAHA, Raditz do you mean to tell me that you were only this powerful when we sent you down to earth. I'm suprised that we trusted you with this kind of strength." Krillin shot Nappa in the back of the head with the kame wave. The giant put a foot forward to keep his balance he turned to look at Krillin. He was met with a knee to the nose. Krillin slowly backed down to the ground. _Could he really be this much more powerful than me? Is he even mortal._ Krillin caught a furry flash of brown in the corner in his eye. He saw Raditz waving his tail around very animatedly. This made Krillin confused, he noticed that is was very un-Raditz like to wave your tail about. He normally was very formal and had it tucked around his waist. _Is Raditz trying to tell me something. _He backflipped away from a haymaker at his head. Three Tiens jumped into the air and unleashed a triple dodompa ray at Raditz. "Hey Tien give me a Taiyoken! Now." Krillin closed his eyes as a blinding flash of light exploded over the area.

Vegeta was amazed at hearing the word "Taiyoken". _Hmmm, The Fist of the Sun. I didn't think that move had travelled to a third world planet like earth yet. I really should have warned Nappa, they might just win now. _

Krillin flew low to the ground and grasped at a flailing Nappas tail. Nappa doubled over, Krillin could feel power slipping out through Nappa's tail. Three Tiens instantly became one and proclaimed "I thought that elite warriors worked out that weakness."

"Apperently his is not an elite warrior." Yamcha raised his hands above his head and clubbed the defenseless Nappa in the back of the head. Nappa unconscious body fell to Vegeta's feet.

Vegeta stepped forward and clapped his hands several times before saying "Very well then, you all, including the namek and the child are allowed to stay in my house and train with me. Oh, and Raditz you have just recieved a promotion. Make sure to pick up your new first-in-command battle gear from the armory later. It's late lets get to sleep and starting tomorrow you all will live to train, if you are inadequate I will kill you."

_**Several Months Later**_

Krillin dodged left, he dodged right, he jumed backward and then "Nappa you need to learn to feel me with your ki, i'm serious, Raditz learned this almost over night. We've been here more than three months and you still can't charge up ki or feel ki with your mind." He jumped back, left, back, he jumped over Nappa's head and dropped both of fists into Nappa's face. The giant oaf grunted and stumbled backwards. He angrily swung at where Krillin had been and met nothing but air, a half second later Nappa felt a sting behing his right ear and fell.

"I'll show you, nobody makes a fool of Nappa." Nappa began to flail around and swing blindly.

Raditz spoke from the side of the room "Nappa concentrate, you won't learn if you are so unwilling to learn from a human. It's a trade off, they teach us techniques and in turn we teach them how to train and give them the use of our high gravity rooms.

"Thats it i'm done with this blindfold i'm going to fight this puny human the way a true warrior would." He removed his blindfold and charged at Krillin. Krillin jumped over Nappa and twisted in mid air to aviod a ki blast from his opponent.

"Now you are angry and I won't even have to take off my blindfold to beat you. How about we call it quits for the day so you can think about." He dodged a huge fist aimed for his head. "So that you can think about what you still have to learn."

"Yeah Nappa just go medidtate for a while Goku and I wanna spar for a while."

"Aaargh fine but tomorrow midget you are mine."

_**Right after Goku and Raditz have finished battling**_

_Who'd have thought that after only a couple of months they have more than tripled their previous powers. I might just have some form of competition to try out my newest powers on._

**A/N: My god i am so freaking sorry that that dang story took so long to put up...i promise that updates will start coming in much more quickly from now on. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness. TTFN**

**Vegeta-13,000**

**Vegeta(max)-21,000**

**Goku-7500**

**Goku(w/o weighted clothing)-9000**

**Raditz-7500**

**Raditz(w/o weighted clothing)-9000**

**Piccolo-7000**

**Piccolo(w/o weighted clothing)-8300**

**Krillin-5200**

**Tien-5500**

**Yamcha-5000**

**Gohan-3200**

**Gohan(w/o weighted clothing)-4000**

**Nappa-5700**

**Nappa(blindfolded)-5(this is not a typo...hasn't learned to see without his eyes yet.)**

**prepare for suprise in the next chapter it might even suprise me...i'm Rick Jaymes Bitch**


End file.
